


Все счастливые семьи…

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Уорда сложные отношения с понятием «семья».





	Все счастливые семьи…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy families are all alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954579) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain). 



— Вы с Джой моя семья, — упрямо повторяет Дэнни, и Уорду хочется расхохотаться ему в лицо. Заливистым раскатистым хохотом, тем самым, от которого люди неуютно переминаются с ноги на ногу, прежде чем спросить, всё ли в порядке, хотя каждому, кто пользуется глазами по назначению, ясно что «в порядке» съехало отсюда сто лет назад.  
  
Но рассмеяться означало бы проявить слабость, а Уорду нельзя быть слабым. Сломленным — да. На пороге истерики — сколько угодно. Слабым — нет. Вопрос приоритетов.  
  
— Нет, Дэнни, мы не семья, — неспешно отвечает он. Они двое — собранный Уорд в своём костюме от Армани и сверкающий глазами и сжимающий кулаки Дэнни в… что это вообще на нём надето? — представляют собой идеальный контраст. Даже подумать смешно. Вот только, что бы там его не-брат ни думал, Уорд не пытается этой фразой нагрубить, или унизить, или ужалить Дэнни побольнее. Он пытается его защитить.  
Потому что «семья» в словаре Мичамов — не самое хорошее слово. «Семья» — это Гарольд.  
  
«Семья» — это ещё и Джой. Уорд обожает сестру почти так же сильно, как ненавидит отца, то есть сильнее — гораздо сильнее собственной жизни, хотя, если честно, он много что любит сильнее жизни: первое место делят скотч и наркота. Но Джой он любит даже сильнее, чем скотч, и, может быть, лишь самую малость меньше, чем наркотики. То есть, ну блин, ну очень сильно.  
  
Но опять же, в словаре Мичамов «любовь» идёт в той же графе, что и «семья». И это плохая графа. Никто в своём уме не пожелает там оказаться. Рассудок Дэнни, конечно, и сами по себе не в очень хорошей графе, но это больше не забота Уорда.  
  
Хочется добавить ещё что-нибудь. Сказать: «Ты не понимаешь, мы вовсе не те, кем ты представляешь нас, и, да господи боже, парень, ты и вправду такой дремучий или просто испытываешь моё терпение забавы ради?». Хочется объяснить, но у него не хватает слов, чтобы описать себя… Или Джой… Или их отношения. А Гарольд… Даже полного собрания книг по психиатрии не хватит, чтобы объяснить, что такое Гарольд Мичам.  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает Дэнни. Такое ощущение, что ребёнка обидел или щенка пнул, и Уорд вспоминает — такое же выражение было на лице Дэнни, когда он его дразнил или обижал просто так, безо всякого повода, только чтобы удовлетворить собственную потребность заставить страдать кого-то ещё.  
  
— Почему нет? — повторяет он, теперь уже со смехом, протягивает руки к лицу Дэнни и сминает ему щёки, пока тот не хмурится, и на мгновение, на одно-единственное мгновение, в Уорде поднимается надежда, что Дэнни среагирует как нормальный человек, что закричит на него, ударит, возненавидит, потому что именно так и принято в семье, и если Дэнни так поступит, то, может, он и впрямь станет Уорду семьёй, раз уж так сильно этого хочет.  
  
Вот только проблема с Дэнни вечно в том, что он — не такой. Дэнни всегда жил на солнечной стороне… Ну, в последнее время, как выяснилось, среди монахов, но в это Уорд даже издаля тыкать не будет. Золотой мальчик, наследник, живущий в нормальной, счастливой семье. Ах да, все умерли, но это такие мелочи. Отягчающие обстоятельства в деле «Рэнд против Мичама», потому что с точки зрения Уорда два покойных родителя — это значительно лучше, чем один покойный родитель и один живой мудила.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь, почему нет? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты был моей семьёй, — отвечает Уорд, усмехаясь, когда по лицу Дэнни прокатывается очередная волна боли. Быть жестоким иногда очень приятно. Возможно, именно поэтому отцу так это нравилось. Возможно, жестокость — одна из черт, унаследованных Уордом от него. — И Джой не хочет, чтобы ты был её семьёй. Как ты можешь не замечать? У неё есть я, у меня — она, тем и счастливы, мы уже — семья, а ты… Ты нам никто, ты вообще никто. Понимаешь?  
  
На тираду уходит весь воздух, и повисает молчание. Как забавно, прошла пара мгновений, и они поменялись местами: теперь Уорд хрипит и жадно глотает воздух, а Дэнни являет собой образец спокойствия.  
  
А потом Дэнни берёт его за запястья и отводит его руки от своего лица — бережно, но неуклонно, и Уорд очень явно понимает, что вырваться из этой хватки не выйдет, даже если он попытается.  
  
— Ты — мой брат, — говорит Дэнни тоном человека, принявшего окончательное решение, и смотрит: твёрдо, самоуверенно, и от этого взгляда Уорду хочется снова на него накричать. — Я люблю тебя и люблю Джой, и если мне придётся бороться за то, чтобы вы тоже полюбили меня, я буду бороться. Чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
Уорд отстраняется, растирает лицо ладонями и устало смеётся.  
  
— Цена может оказаться слишком высокой даже для миллиардера, — предупреждает он, и это ни в коем случае не ложь во благо, а в его тоне не осталось ни ноты сарказма. Это сухая, убийственная правда. И похоже, Дэнни это чувствует.  
  
— Оно того стоит, — отвечает он и улыбается. Широко и солнечно, затрагивая самую душу, отбрасывая Уорда назад, в детство, когда они делили эту улыбку на двоих, когда дни были проще, а ночи — не так пугали. Он скучал по тому времени. Скучал по Дэнни. Всё ещё скучает, даже сейчас, когда тот стоит напротив, потому что Уорду всегда казалось, что жизнь была бы проще, если бы только ему дали шанс взрослеть вместе с Дэнни. Ах, мечты, мечты, мечты…  
  
— Свали нахуй из моего кабинета, — ворчит Уорд, снова пряча лицо в ладонях и страстно мечтая принять полную бутылку скотча, прямо внутривенно, и даже если теперь он не видит лицо Дэнни, он мог бы поклясться, что тот снова улыбается. Как тупой оптимистичный придурок, только без «как».


End file.
